Batman: To Infinity and Beyond!
by CelestialBondageSpider
Summary: The amazing crossover battle of Batman, Buzz Lightyear, and Batman Beyond! Join them as they fight the evil Emperor Zurg, Blight, and the Joker!


Hey again homies! This ies my first Bataman story I've ever made! I hoepe you enjoy! AND PLEASE, PLAESE REVIEW IT!

**Batman: To Infinity and Beyond!**

**Chapter 1: The Begining**

The city of Gathem was darkeneded with EVIL crime and only one hero could stip such EVIL criminals, it was none ohter than BATMAN! Batman was sittinhg on a garghoil like the thinking statue does in art museums. While he sate, Batman loomed over to the city for more villians to stop.

"Hmmmm…. It semes there aren't no EVIL crmianls around so fare." contemplated Batman.

But then, there was a screaming of fright and several gunshits! Batman soon looked with Bat-binoculurs to the call to action! It was in a alley where a woman was about to be raped by some hillbillies!

"OH FUCK! I have to save her from a life of gonnaria and bad whiskey." said Batman.

Then he dived towards the heilbillies and confrotned the diseased retards with his fists up high like Chuke Noris!

"LAEVE THAT WOMAN ALONE HILLBILIES!" shourted Batman.

"Whaaht're yu gunna dew bowt it? Uhahahahaha?" taunted the ginger ale hillbilly.

The taunt did meet not Batman's approval, he glared down at them with a fumeing spite that could ontly come from Batman himself! But before he started his battle, he reached in his Batbelt.

"I should always wear Bat sanitary gloves to protocet myself from gonnaria in hillbilly semen." said Batman.

Then Batman put on this yellow Bat asnitary gloves and charged at the hiblies! The hillbillies preapred themselves for kombat by dropping their lumberjavk pants, revealing maggot-like penises covered in cole dust. Then the jillbilies jumpyed in the air, jerkled off, and fired their semen at Batman! The semens was full of sawdust and tiumbleweed bits because they never clean after long trip from Oaklahoma. Batman used martial art moves with Bat sanitrry gloves to block three shot hilbile sememen. Then Batman yanked the blackface hillbully's black mustash and punched his pinkie nose.

"EEEEEYOOWWOAAHAHAERA!" howled thr black hillbilly.

Then Batman did a uppercut on the black billhilly's face. This excretiating pain knocked the back hillbiily black 3 feet! But while Batman charged fort the black hillbilly, the ginger ale hillbilly leapt on tip of Batman's behind so he could try to rape him.

"Fuck! I got to get thsi hillbilly off my ass!" shouted Batman.

Thinkign fast, Batman rammed his ass onto a brick wall, but that did not remive the ginger red hillbilly from himself. Batman had to hurry 'cause the giger ale hillbilly was beginging to tear off Batpants! Thankfully, Batman found a giant trash dumpster and scrapped the ginger hillbily off his Batpants before he could even get a chance to remove the Batpants. Then he slamed the dumpser door hard and locked it so the ginerg ale hillbilly could not get awaty. Noe there was only the black furry hillbilly left to fight! He got up from colliosn and started throwing beetles from off his warm testicles!

"OH NOOOOOO! Not the testicle beetles!" shouted Batman.

The beatles were flying towards Batman's face with the determinatin of a lion chasing a wildibeast raw ass! But Batman had speacil animals toot! He bring bats swarms to commsumate the beetles to deaf! This mad the hillbilyie pissed off and hecharge to Batman with banjo! The black hillbily uses his thumb on his foot (AN: 'Cause he's a hiilbilly with as cuusin for mama! LOL!) He playd the song from the Juno commercuals wiht his banjo! It was a duel to the dead as the gingier ale hillnbily popped ot of the trash dumpster and teemed up with the black hillbily! As musiv got faster, the hillbillies charge and jump at Batman with the fists of fury that would make a lion piss himself! But Batman was super brave and he backflipped with kickinhg power and they were threasinhg in the battle so much, dust and garabge was flying with theuyr fists and feet pounding eeach other walnut hard! Then the Hillbilyes leap at him from didferent directions, but Batman punch them both hard and the music stooped! Then Batman got up, tied up the hillbillies to jail, and helped the lady that was in danger to get home safely.

As Bamtan was walking home, he was thinking to himself, "Goddamait! I can't believe there are no villains to beat up anymore, Now I'm stuck with drunk hillbilies, alcoholics, and deliverign babies!"

Batman punched the gate to his house and creied, "I wish there old villains were back to fight again!" Then out of nowhere, a giant portal appearwed and a green and purple spaceship flew out of it. The spaceship charged right to Gothams City with fire all over it. Then the sopaceship crashed into Arhkam Aslyum!

"OH NOOOOO!" shouted with fear Batman! Then Batman charged to the spaceship dierection to see what the fuck was up with it! When he arrvired, he saw the person flying the shap. He was a man, not an alien like Zim, he wore a white, green, and purple spacesuit with wings. Batman approached the bizarro man.

"How are you?" asked Batman.

"My name is, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. I come in peice!" said Buzz Lightyear (AN: IT'S NOT KRONK VOICING HIM, IT'S BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!)


End file.
